Network efficiency and scalability of Internet Protocol (IP) Video delivery can benefit from multicast delivery of IP video packets to multiple receivers. However, multicast delivery of IP video, when compared to unicast delivery of IP video, may at times be problematic. These problems may include incompatibility with many IP video client devices and problems with multicast delivery over wireless networks.